


Пауза

by Archie_Wynne, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [4]
Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Небольшая передышка перед финалом.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471





	Пауза

**Author's Note:**

> По четвертому сезону. Посвящается тем, кто дожил «до конца мира».

Джесси больше нет. Хренов факт — и точка. Осознание стоит в горле рыбьей костью — ни проглотить, ни выплюнуть, и царапать не перестанет. Для Тюлип и Кэссиди это означает, что гребаное «до конца мира» все же сбылось, и конец близок, как никогда раньше. Насколько? Чтобы оценить, достаточно выглянуть в окно. Их домишко — в абсолютной и никому на свете (даже редкостно тупящему на этот раз Граалю) не нужной жопе мира. Но жопа, справедливости ради, — это не так уж и хреново, даже когда она становится лицом твоей жизни. Будь сейчас рядом тот паренёк из Эннвиля, Юджин, он бы мог это подтвердить.

Но Юджина здесь тоже нет, как нет Джесси. Здесь нет Гилтера и его фастфудовых фашистов, нет Святого Покровителя Убийц, Герра Старра, Физерстоун, ангелов, вампиров, случайных прохожих — вообще никого нет на сраную сотню миль окрест. Помятый капот шевроле тускло светится на закатном солнце позолотой из дорожной пыли и остатков песка — память о затерянной в пустыне Масаде. Любимая тачка пылится зря и стоит на месте уже который день, неподвижная, как и «ракета» посреди запущенного дворика. Сделанная из старого холодильника «ракета» торчит прямо перед окнами немым и нелепым напоминанием, для чего они, Тюлип и Кэссиди, залегли на дно в этом всеми забытом месте на долбаную вечность. «Ракета» — любимая игрушка обвешанного взрывчаткой Хампа, и при первой же команде он, приученный, по-собачьи послушный, несётся к ней, втискивает внутрь неуклюжее долговязое тело и с нетерпеливой детской радостью требует: «На Лу-ну! На Лу-ну!»

В такие моменты Тюлип держит палец на кнопке самодельного взрывателя, и ее руки не дрожат и спустя месяцы, проведенные вместе. Она сможет, лениво думает Кэссиди, наблюдая за ними.

Думается ему тяжело. Под крэком и то соображается лучше.

Больше нет никаких причин ворочать мозгами, выискивая возможное прибежище бога на земле. Где бы он ни прятался, теперь это не важно; поиск бога всегда был заботой Джесси, а не их делом. Что до Кэссиди и Тюлип, так они давно обрели... Бога? Мессию? Иисуса? Короче, сына божьего. «Прими Иисуса в сердце свое», — так говорят проповедники. Ну что ж, Хампер-Ду — вылитый Иисус, проверено, разве что выглядит конченым идиотом и детищем инцестных сношений длиной в два тысячелетия. Зато с ним не уныло, его, в отличие от Христа, можно и правда как-нибудь свозить в Лас-Вегас, и парень Хампи славный — едва ли характер и уровень IQ щеночка могут быть недостатком в его случае. Щенков любят все.

Кровавая месть богу и Граалю, убийцам Джесси — это, конечно, правильно... Хотя кто это вообще сказал? В мире, где бог сбежал с небес, а сатана отбросил копыта, «правильного» быть не может по определению.

— Мы должны его взорвать, когда придет время, понимаешь? — напоминает Тюлип. — Убедиться, что бог видит, и нажать на чертову кнопку. Бородатый урод убил Джесси! Не привязывайся к его сынку слишком сильно.

— Око за око. Бог заслужил, — кивает Кэссиди.

Он всегда соглашается с Тюлип. На словах.

Но когда в очередном списке покупок, за которыми Кэссиди выбирается в город, появляются батарейки для взрывателя, он нарочно пропускает эту строчку и с легкостью заставляет себя самого почти поверить, что просто забыл о ней.

— На Луну! — восторженно скулит Хампи, когда вертолет Грааля поднимает «ракету» в небо.

Граалевцы наконец пошевелили как следует ленивыми булками и нашли их убежище. Они не привели с собой своего босса — ни того стремного с залупой на лысине, ни того, который босс всех боссов, альфа и омега, «аз есмь» и прочая белиберда. Шоу с кровавыми фейерверками не будет — самого важного зрителя все равно нет. Тюлип яростно тычет в кнопку, но дохлые батарейки не дают кишкам Хампа, любимого сына божьего, оказаться на ближайшем дереве. Похоже, она не очень-то огорчена этим фактом. В конце концов, если на Кэссиди лежит выбор шмоток, мытье и поиск на Хампи клещей и блох после прогулок, то это Тюлип, сколько бы она ни корчила из себя бессердечного палача, покупала все слюнявчики и приучила мессию к своим любимым хлопьям, и она даже пекла пару дней назад невыносимо сладкий, как обычно, блин с его именем, выложенным цветным драже — шикарный завтрак перед отложенной добрую сотню раз казнью.

Кэссиди прячет улыбку, а вслух говорит Тюлип, что виноват.

Гребаные батарейки.


End file.
